To Be or Not To Be
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It seems that Ryuuzaki has a few things that need to be cleared up...- Sequel to Spam -


**To Be or Not To Be**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: It seems that Ryuuzaki has a few things that need to be cleared up...- Sequel to Spam - DN/SM-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this crazy idea.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Since that fateful night, Ryuuzaki had been almost desperate to find and get Usagi Tsukino alone for a few minutes; however, considering the situation, Kira still running loose, it was hard to do just that. It was rare for any one member of the task force to be alone, except for him. And only then it was due to working long and late hours non-stop.

Before, it was rather easy to find Usagi loitering around the building alone, but now, not so much. And this infuriated Ryuuzaki. Was she doing this on purpose? Or was some _higher force_ punishing him for some wrong he committed against another person? If that was the case, there was no one that came to memory that he could have possibly wronged.

Of course, there was that time when Ryuuzaki had Misa Amane and Light Yagami captured and held prisoner in separate cell blocks; however, there was legitimate reasoning behind that decision. Regardless to the fact that everyone else thought that he was simply being stubborn, Light had yet to prove his innocense to him. Until then, Ryuuzaki felt justified in his decisions.

So, he was left with no other choice than to believe that Usagi was doing this on purpose. He honestly wouldn't put something like this past her. She seemed to enjoy getting into some type of trouble, and it usually revolved around him. Some days it would seemed that Usagi was working with Kira. Why else would she choose to do or say things like she did _that_ night.

But of course, Usagi Tsukino was too pure of heart to go along with the evil and manipulative ideals of Kira. It made being around her oddly refreshing. It was the main reason that Ryuuzaki allowed her to continue staying and assisting the task force. Her being Sailor Moon was just an added perk to having her with them, even if she was limited with how much she could do.

Ryuuzaki's long fingers typed softly along the keyboard, punching in codes that popped open different windows. Each window was a recording of surveillance tape from the headquarters, mainly the corridors leading to Usagi's room. It had been nearly three weeks since that incounter that led to Ryuuzaki's own personal torture, and he was determined to end it. All he had to do is get her alone, and the recordings were the key.

After the first week and a half, Ryuuzaki had began watching these tapes late at night, memorizing any routine, either hidden or unknown, that Usagi participated in throughout each day and night. The mornings showed nothing, but the nights were quite different. She, like the rest of the task force, usually retired around 10pm each night and didn't stir, for the most part, until earlier in the morning that next day; however, there were exceptions. Usagi was the biggest. Though she assisted in the Kira case, she still had her duties as a Sailor Soldier. On some nights she would have to leave through her apartment window. Her return times were always different, but one thing that stayed the same was what she would do after her return.

She would always return through her window, detransform, and sneak to the kitchen.

Ryuuzaki double clicked on the files that held the recordings from the kitchen. After typing in the appropriate code, several more windows popped open. His wide, owlish eyes focused intently on the eleven files he needed. Out of twenty-one days, Usagi had to go out to fight eleven of them.

Her usual departure time was anywhere between eleven and three, and her return time anywhere between three and six am. Depending on the severity of the attack and the strength and durability of the monster, her returns could be grouped.

Weaker monsters usually required only an hour, two at the most. The stronger the monster, the longer it took. Of course, he had to factor in the location; however, to do that, and to determine the length of time that she would be away, he needed to find out when she left. That was the tricky part.

The only source that could inform him of when she was called and needed would be that communicator of hers. He just needed to get his hands on it. And, at the moment, Watari was taking care of that dilemma for him. As if thinking of him had summoned him, Watari walked through the elevator doors. In his open palm laid a familiar pink object. Spinning his chair around, Ryuuzaki reached out and took the object from Watari.

He took a moment to inspect it. The object looked like a normal, everyday watch, but Ryuuzaki had seen it in action enough times to know that it was anything but ordinary. Now, all that was left to do was clone the software into another, similarly made device. Whenever this one received or made a call, the cloned object would do the same.

It took Ryuuzaki all of thirty minutes to complete his task. Once finished with the original, he returned it to Watari who immediately departed to return the object in it's proper place. Now all Ryuuzaki had to do was wait...

**...**

**Two Days Later**

**...**

Ryuuzaki was in the middle of sorting through the most recent evidence regarding Kira. It was almost midnight, and everyone except himself and Watari were asleep, resting up for a mission to come the following day. As Ryuuzaki's mind worked tirelessly on the plan, a sudden beeping noise filled the air. For a moment, he was confused until he reached into his pocket and pulled out his newly created clone of Usagi's - that is - Sailor Moon's communicator. He flicked open the lid and listened as a computerized voice communicated with the sleepy one of Usagi.

A small smirk of victory flitted across Ryuuzaki's features as he closed the small device. He had everything he needed now. According to the source of Sailor Moon's information, a youma attack had been detected no more than ten miles from here. The energy signature was apparently not strong. So, Ryuuzaki had another hour, at least, before he could finally settle this matter.

"Watari," Ryuuzaki spoke into a microphone setting upon his right side. "We'll be needing that special treat made."

"Of course," Watari's aged voice answered respectfully.

Ryuuzaki moved to continue and quickly finish sorting through the evidence that he had been working on previously. It didn't take him long to sort each piece of information into the appropriate file. By the time he finished, he had about ten to fifteen minutes until the hour was over.

Shutting down his system, he stood and moved towards the elevator. He might as well go ahead and set up for Usagi's return. After all, she would surely be tired from working all day and then having to go and fight through the night. As the doors to the elevators closed behind him, Ryuuzaki's smirk widened devilishly.

When he made it to the kitchen, the minutes ticked by like hours. What felt like forever was really only thirty-six minutes. Thirty-six minutes sitting in the shadows of the large kitchen, watching and waiting. And with each passing minute, he grew more tense and excited. He had three weeks to plan this, and all of that waiting was finally going to pay off in the end.

The sounds of soft footsteps broke the dark silence that eerily echoed around him. Ryuuzaki took a deep, calming breath through his nose and let it out slowly. Just as expected, Usagi's form slipped through the doorway. Fighting evil took a lot of energy out of her, and, as she had once confided in him, in order to quickly restore her energy, she needed to consume a lot of sugar. Ryuuzaki had to admire her. It wasn't often that he found someone who was a match for his sweet tooth.

As soon as Usagi's small hand touched down on the refridgerator, Ryuuazki clapped his hands together, allowing the lights to turn on and Usagi to freeze in her tracks.

"Usagi," Ryuuzaki smiled as his keen eyes caught onto the slight tremble running down her spine. So the little rabbit had been avoiding him.

"Hehe," Usagi released the refridgerator door and turned to face him. Her hand reached behind her head to scratch the back of her neck. It was a habit of hers that she had developed to help ease her during nervous situations. "Hey Ryuuzaki! What are you doing up so late?"

"Well," He let the word linger on his tongue while he reached forward. The large, industrial kitchen had a full size island in the middle of it. The island also served as a bar on side. Setting atop the middle of the island's counter top was a large, covered cake dish. As his pale fingers wrapped around the top of the lid, Usagi's eyes watched him intently. Well, his hands. Ryuuzaki could practically see her drooling. "Watari has been in the kitchen all day working on something special."

A gasp of surprise filled the air as Ryuuzaki fully lifted the lid to the cake plate, presenting Usagi with the sight of a four-layered chocolate cake. The dark and rich icing had been delicately smoothed over the cake and there were also some impressive detail work added to it as well. Small flowers of dark, milk, and white chocolate decorated the bottom of the cake, while large daubs whipped cream dotted the top and were topped with delicious, bright red cherries.

"Would you care to have a piece? I came to have one as well," He sent her a soft smile while reaching for a nearby knife. Next to it were two plates with forks.

"Yes!" Usagi nearly jumped across the counter top to reach his side. Ryuuzaki smiled wider as he sliced a large piece for her and set it atop one of the plates. He pushed the plate and fork towards her before cutting himself a piece as well. Before he even had a chance to put down the knife, Usagi had already dug into her piece, devouring a fourth of it in no time at all.

Ryuuzaki covered the rest of the cake and pushed it aside. He took one bite of his piece of cake and then stood to retrieve two glasses of milk. As he did so, he savored the rich flavor of the icing and soft texture of the light and fluffy cake. Watari had truly outdone himself this time.

Usagi's hand immediately captured the cup of milk and took a large gulp.

"Delicious," She sighed and patted her stomach. "I don't think I've ever had anything this delicious before! It even beat's Motoki-onii-chan's milkshakes!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Indeed," Ryuuzaki nodded and took another small bite of his piece. "Watari has truly outdone himself this time." Between lazy bites, Ryuuzaki watched as Usagi finished her piece. Even when there was not a crumb left, she ran her fingers over the plate, scooping up any residue of icing, and sucked it clean off. She then turned to watch Ryuuzaki who had yet to even make it halfway through his cake.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked him curiously. Any suspicion or nervousness that she may have felt before was now gone. Instead, she held a slightly worried look upon her features. "You've hardly touched your piece. Aren't you going to finish it?"

Ryuuzaki put down his fork and stared between his piece of cake and her. His large eyes slowly blinked as he pretended to internally debate with himself. After several seconds, he pushed the rest of his piece to her, and Usagi wasted no time in finishing it.

"Was it good?" Ryuuzaki propped his elbow on the counter and rested his head against his hand.

"Very," Usagi sighed as she finished off her milk as well. She spun in her stool to face him and gave him a small bow. "Thanks for letting me have your piece as well."

"It was too good to allow it to go to waste," Ryuuzaki shrugged as his eyes took in her every feature. They darted to her lips and stared intently at the small smudge of chocolate resting in the corner. "Looks like you missed some."

"Huh?" Usagi lifted her hand to touch her face, but Ryuuzaki's own shot out to grab hers. With a small tug, Usagi was pulled from her stool and against his. Even standing while he was sitting (squatting) in his own stool, Usagi was still short compared to him. Her heart began to beat loudly as Ryuuzaki's larger hand wrapped around her own. His warmth soaked into her skin, shooing away the chill from the night air. His other hand moved to cup her chin, forcing her to tilt her head back.

"You missed some," Ryuuzaki repeated while rubbing his thumb over her lower lip. He purposefully removed his digit before it could smear away the chocolate. "It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Usagi opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted as Ryuuzaki dipped his head down. A fierce blush flooded her face as the tip of his tongue followed the path that his thumb had trailed not moments ago. It flicked to the corner of her lips, licking the small bit of chocolate that rested there.

Usagi gasped and tried to pull away from him, but Ryuuzaki refused to relinquish his grip on her chin. Instead, his lips crashed down upon hers. His hand moved from her chin to slide behind her neck. He pulled her closer as his lips moved over hers hungrily. Wide eyes slowly fluttered closed as Usagi relaxed into his hold.

She bashfully opened her mouth to him and moaned softly as he took full advantage of her surrender. This time when she trembled, it wasn't from surprise or unease. And Ryuuzaki delighted in the way she reacted. He carefully slid from his seat so that he stood to his normal height, and his hold on her hand moved to the small of her back, nearly resting on the curve of her butt. His arms tightened around her, pulling her body flush against his.

His mouth pulled away from hers to trail along her jaw line and down her neck. He rained kisses along the smooth skin, softly sucking and nibbling on it until Usagi had no choice but to rely upon him to hold her up. Her small hands clutched tightly at the back of his t-shirt as her legs seemed to give out from under her.

"R-ryuuzaki..." She softly gasped between breaths.

He smiled against her skin and kissed his way up to her ear. He nipped playfully at the tender lobe before whispering into it, "I'm not gay."

Her eyes that had been hazy with lust now flew open wide and clear. Anger flared behind her deep blue orbs, but Ryuuzaki didn't give her a chance to respond to his comment. He smothered any and all protests with his lips. Drowning her again in his mouth's sinful abilities. He didn't stop devouring her until she was once again relaxed and responsive in his hold.

"As you can quite see, I'm rather familiar and appreciative of the female anatomy," To prove this point, he pinned her body between his own and the island. His hips pressed deeply against her and she blushed at the obvious reaction that their little session had caused for him. Usagi's mouth opened and shut over and over again as she tried to think of something to say or do other than blush and stammer.

Thankfully, the gods were on her side in the form of Misa Amane.

"Aya," Misa slammed the door to the kitchen open. "I'm so hungry! I so totally shouldn't have skipped on ...su...per..." Misa's blue eyes took in the sight before her. She lifted both hands to rub the sleepy out of her eyes before realizing that what she saw was, in fact, real.

Usagi took advatnage of the distraction. Reaching back, she grabbed the plastic lid to the cake plate and slammed it over Ryuuzaki's head. She then shoved her hands against his chest and sent him flying to the floor.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and ran from the room, leaving a confused Misa and a disappointed Ryuuzaki.

"Misa," Ryuuzaki called to the other blonde as he stood and removed the tuppleware from his head.

"Yes?" Misa questioned. She tried her hardest not to shy away from his intense and heated gaze. If only the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"I think I hate you," Ryuuzaki stated dully while setting the lid to the cake plate down and then exiting the room.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Well, there you go. I didn't want to do a sequel, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please review.**

**Thanks**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**...**

**PS: Using someone else's laptop, and I'm not used to this keyboard. So, if there are mistakes, please bring them to my attention and I will fix them when I get my computer back. Which, I hope, will be sometime in the next day or two. *sigh**


End file.
